


Magic In The Air

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Convenient Group of Femslash Fics [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magical Realism AU, background Maria Cosway/Angelica Schuyler, witch/faerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Angelica can't help it, she's a romantic at heart.So when the opportunity strikes to set up her sister and the cute new baker in their town, well, who could expect her to resist?





	

Breathe in. Breathe out. That’s all Angelica had to remember. To keep breathing. That having a bad day didn’t mean she had to let her week be ruined.

Besides Tuesdays were always hard.

The last two classes of the day tended toward being unruly and while she could sometimes push them subtly toward better behavior with her magic, it didn’t often feel like enough. A case of unbalance had led to a clash of bodies that had just barely missed becoming a fist fight. Two of her boys threatened to up and quit when they weren’t able to stretch quite as far as they needed to. Nevermind that Angelica had reassured the class that this would be a work in progress.

Tuesdays were always hard.

Only made worse by the tense phone call during lunch.

Maria, her lovely girlfriend, because Angelica needed to remember that at the moment. That she loved Maria. That this didn’t change anything. But her lovely girlfriend would be leaving for a few months. Had accepted a teaching opportunity in Paris without even bothering to ask Angelica.

Not that she would have said no. But it would have made the blow less painful.

So Angelica took the long route home.

Made a detour toward downtown.

According to some of the moms that came into her studio, there was a new bakery worth checking out and something sweet sounded like just what she needed.

It turned out to be a rather quaint shop, too. A small brick front hole in the wall, complete with a red awning and little snowflake decals in the windows. Soothing music filled the interior, something in French that allowed the words to wash right over her as she pursued the display case. After a few moments, with a suggestion from the woman behind the counter, Angelica settled on a few dark chocolate meltaways

Enjoyed the first two at one of the decorative little tables around the shop.

Considering that most of her dancers came from families that weren’t as well off as she was, it was rare that Angelica saw what all the fuss was about when they raved over something. There was almost always something of a higher quality that she could get her hands on with a little more effort.

But this time?

This time Angelica found herself agreeing. Maybe it was the atmosphere or the chocolate, maybe it was just giving herself space from classes and her girlfriend, but it felt like things were in perspective again. Long distance relationships were hard, but they were hardly impossible. They would be able to face time regularly and being far away gave them a chance to do some of the cutesy things Angelica missed from their courting days- like handwritten letters and mailing each other gifts just because.

On that note, Angelica smiled and thanked the cashier before placing the rest of her goodies in her bag. There were some cute little shops around town, and a gift for Maria before she went away sounded like the best course of action.

More novel than practical, she picked up a book of famous paintings that was done in a paint by number style. Except instead of coloring, there were stickers. Maria would enjoy the whimsy of it.

* * *

 

After the third time Angelica found herself at the bakery after Maria left, Angelica began to suspect that there was something more to the place than just the ambiance.

It was almost always the same woman behind the counter, and Angelica purchased a piece of german chocolate cake and a latte before settling into what had come to be her ‘corner’ to observe a little more.

In a coincidence that stung more than it should have, she’d learned a few days ago that the baker’s name was Maria Lewis and that she ran the shop almost entirely by herself.

An impressive feat.

Even if Angelica was beginning to suspect that she had help of another kind.

Being Fae, there were certain tells that Angelica and her sisters knew to hide. They never wore their hair up in public, lest someone take note of the shape of their ears. When possible, they dressed down, looking to blend into the crowd as much as possible. Though beauty bloggers had made their lives easier. No need to worry about ethereal looks being out of place when there are people perfecting contours and glittering highlights.

But Angelica didn’t think that Maria was Fae. For one, her left ear was in full view, undercut and a row of studs showing off how perfectly human it looked.

That being said, she was rather cute. Not in the ‘effortlessly beautiful’ fashion that a lot of magical creatures displayed, but cute. Ruby lipstick matched with the polish on her shaped nails and the trim on her apron.

Cute.

Sweet, too. Maria’s natural cheeriness had been enough to throw Angelica off her track at first. But the atmosphere around the shop wasn’t enough to explain why the delicious treats always picked up her mood even when eaten at home. And significantly too, not in a manner that Angelica could just write it off as pleasure over a treat.

No. Maria wasn’t a Fae, but Angelica was pretty sure she was something.

* * *

“Aren’t you going to tell us how your date went with Aaron?”

Angelica’s curiosity at this mystery suitor disappeared immediately when Eliza rolled her eyes at Peggy. “I’m not going to go on a date with the father of one of my students. One, because that’s a conflict of interest. Two, because hitting on your child’s preschool teacher is creepy. Three, I’m pretty sure his wife is still alive.”

Ouch.

No, Eliza would never go for that. Her sister was far too good and pure for something like that. Unlike Angelica and Peggy, Eliza refused to use magic to meddle in human affairs. Only occasionally dazzled the children at her school, aware that no one would believe them if they told of their adventures. One of the perks of children’s imaginations.

Not that Peggy seemed interested in backing down. “It’s been what? Two years since you realized that that Alex dude was a faerie fetishist? You can’t plan on being celibate forever.”

Eliza waved her fork, oblivious to the way the syrup dripped down the handle. “Just because you two have settled down doesn’t mean you get to cause a fuss about my love life.”

Maybe. But the longer Angelica sat there listening to them bicker, the more that she began to agree.

It had been too long, and Eliza was always happiest with someone by her side. Alex had wooed her, had swept her off her feet. Those had been some of the brightest months of Eliza’s adult life until it came out that the man had realized her secret and just wanted to fuck a faerie. Thought that being with Eliza would make him luckier.

Eliza deserved someone who wouldn’t try and use her like that.

Someone who wanted her for her.

* * *

Angelica ran her thumb over the letter in her pocket, taking careful bites of the pomegranate chocolate bar she’d purchased. A recommendation from Ms. Maria herself.

They’d struck up an almost friendship over the past few weeks, the baker pleased to have such a regular customer. Especially one that lingered rather than rush out the door every day.

But as Angelica had told Maria, she didn’t have any reason to go home at the moment. With her girlfriend out of town the house felt too empty. Echoed all wrong without her lover’s laughter.

So Maria had taken to having her drink and a new treat ready on Tuesdays and Thursday, all set up at Angelica’s table whenever she waltzed through. Which was another hint, whether or not Maria realized it. It didn’t seem to matter if Angelica was right on time or thirty minutes late, there was always steam rising off the drink when she finally got there. So either Maria knew how to time things just right, without any indication from Angelica of if she would be late, or there was some sort of charm involved.

Something Angelica’s girlfriend seemed to agree on. Encouraged Angelica to bring up the subject more directly.

Wouldn’t it be nice to have more friends who understood?

Later. Angelica still had information to collect. Needed to know for sure before bringing it up.

“How are we holding up over here?” Maria said as she sat down another drink on the table. “On the house. You looked like you had a rough day.”

Tuesdays were always rough. But Angelica didn’t want to vent about that, smiled instead. “Thank you so much, you always know how to make me feel better.”

Maria’s nose wrinkled when she laughed. “I try my best. There’s enough bad things in this world, I just want to make everyone’s day a little brighter.”

“Is that why you got into this business?” Because maybe if Angelica asked that, Maria would slip up. Would reveal something new so that Angelica could confirm her suspicions.

But Maria just glanced off for a second, cheerful expression gone. Back again as soon as she refocused. “You could say that. Started this little place after I finally got out of a rough relationship.”

Rough. Combined with that look? Rough probably didn’t cover it. But Maria probably didn’t want her pity. “At least you got something nice out of the deal. This place really is lovely.”

Another laugh, thankfully genuine. “This place and the realization that men weren’t for me.”

A ringing from the other side of the shop caught Maria’s attention, and she made her apologies before disappearing back behind the counter to deal with a new customer.

An act that left Angelica to mull over that information. If she was right, Maria was some sort of witch. Most likely a kitchen witch considering her occupation. If she was right, Maria had just confessed to being interested in women. Didn’t seem to be dating anyone from the few anecdotes that she’d shared over the past few weeks.

And well, Angelica’s Maria had said that having more magical folks in their life would be a good thing. Wouldn’t it be even better for Eliza? Someone cute and sweet, who wouldn’t fetishize her existence?

Wouldn’t it be lovely for Maria to have someone who would treat her right? Who she could be open about her abilities with?

Wouldn’t they look adorable?

* * *

Angelica wiggled her toes, trying not to ruin the freshly done paint but desperate for the chance to move. “So, what do you think?”

Peggy hummed, head tipping side to side, a subtle motion as she thought it through. “Are you sure that your baker is well, like us?”

“Pretty sure. Would you like to check out the bakery after our manicures?” That way Peggy could see for herself just how ‘good’ Maria’s treats were. Just how nice Maria was. How perfect she and Eliza would be together.

Two hours and half a devoured pie later, they seemed to be in agreeance.

Which only left Angelica with one question: How did she go about getting them to meet?

* * *

Opportunity presented its pretty face just a few days longer in the form of a panicked Maria drumming her fingers against the counter when Angelica entered the shop.

“Is everything okay?”

For a second, it seemed like Maria would try to cover it up. A flash of that familiar smile before it dropped away and she sagged. “Susie, my daughter, is sick. The school said she’d be fine napping in the nurse’s office but I feel terrible leaving her there but I also can’t just go shutting up shop in the middle of the day.”

The trials of being a single parent. “I could watch the register for you? At least while you go and get her.”

Maria glanced between the door and Angelica a few times, fiddling with her apron. “Are you sure? I would hate to impose.”

“I’m done with classes for the day.” And then, seeing her opportunity- “I’ll make you a deal. I watch the shop for you, you bring one of your treats to my sister after work.”

Who her sister was and where Maria would be able to find her were small details, easily exchanged. Angelica stuck out her hand, “Shake on it?”

Maria’s skin was soft beneath her own, and Angelica couldn’t stop herself from grinning when the woman disappeared out the door.

Perfect.

* * *

“Eliza hasn’t talked to me about it, but according to Peggy, she might be stopping by the shop again soon. It doesn’t hurt that Maria’s baked goods are absolutely irresistible.”

_”You know, I think it’s rather sweet what you’re doing.”_

Angelica laid on her stomach, looming over her phone while she chatted with her beautiful girlfriend. “It gives me something to do while you’re so far away and Eliza deserves someone who makes her as deliriously happy as you make me.”

_”Has anyone ever told you that you’re a hopeless romantic?”_

Only half a dozen times.

It was one label that Angelica didn’t mind bearing.

* * *

Of course, getting them to meet each other was nice, but it wasn’t the final picture.

No, Angelica needed to make sure that they had a chance to get to know each other outside of the shop setting. To actually have the chance to talk to one another and become friends the way Angelica knew that they could.

So when Eliza mentioned that she would be going to one of the warehouse events for her school, the ones where it was possible to buy books by the crate- well, Angelica jumped on it. Swiped one of the flyers from Eliza’s bag.

From there it was as simple as charming it to attract Maria’s attention and leaving it on the table with her things while she went to complete a ‘quick errand.’

Just a tiny touch. Nothing forceful because if so, Angelica knew there would be hell to pay if Eliza found out. But Maria had a daughter and seemed to love to read to her- and the warehouse sales meant that there needed to be at least one teacher in the group. So why not set it up so that Eliza and Maria could go together?

If Maria didn’t ask? If it didn’t peak her interest? Well, Angelica would just find another way.

A thought exercise that turned out to be pointless because when Angelica came back from grabbing some stationary, Maria asked her what she knew about the event.

* * *

When Maria dropped into the seat across from her, Angelica closed the notebook she’d been sketching out costume designs in. “Everything okay?”

“Just tired of being on my feet-” Maria sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck- “You don’t mind me sitting here, do you?”

Poor thing still unsure if Angelica actually liked her beyond her superior baking skills. Maybe Angelica could invite her to the performance later that month? Give both Maria and her little girl Susie a chance to see how far Angelica’s middle schoolers had come?

Of course, there was the added benefit that Eliza would likely be there to support her as well. And they usually went out for dinner afterward. A good chance for everyone to be together, for Peggy to see how well matched the two were.

But later. Angelica would bring that up closer to time. For the moment, she shook her head. “Feel free. Just working on what my kids will wear for their showcase.”

“You teach ballet, right?” Angelica nodded, handing over her notebook when Maria reached for it. “It really is unfair how talented you all are. Talented and gorgeous.”

The compliment was aimed at her, but it delighted Angelica for entirely different reasons. “Well, sadly Peggy and I are taken. You’ll just have to settle for Eliza if you want in.”

Maria laughed, shaking her head. “I just wish I was half as interesting as you lot.”

It felt cliche, but Angelica wished that Maria could see herself from Angelica’s perspective. There was nothing boring about the witch. Nothing at all.

* * *

“I thought Maria might like this-” Angelica looked up at the name, took a moment to process that Eliza meant her Maria and not the baker. “What do you think?”

Angelica snorted when she saw the subject. Religion in art. While one of Maria’s favorite topics, her fascination with angels and gods had a lot more to do with how ridiculous people’s depictions were, rather than reverence for the art form.

Still. It looked like a decent book on the subject, older if the yellowing on the pages meant anything, with scrawled notes in the margins. Maria loved little things like that, liked seeing what other people thought. Definitely a good find.

And a decent segue. “Speaking of books, how did your sale go? Get anything good for the classroom?”

Eliza brightened at her question. “I found some fantastic books on gardening. Wouldn’t it be just delightful to have one outside of our classroom? The kids would love playing in it and I would be able to save them from the heartbreak of things dying. It would be a win-win.”

“Just make sure you don’t leave anything alive too long,” Angelica teased. “Unlike Dad, the parents would probably find a sunflower house in the middle of winter a bit suspicious.”

The recall to their childhood only earned Angelica a roll of the eyes. “I’m more responsible than that. Though- on the topic of unsubtle magic- you haven’t done anything to Maria, have you?”

Angelica swallowed, searching for something that would allow her to find out what exactly Eliza knew. Settled for faux outrage. “Why, I never. I can’t believe you would accuse me of charming someone in order to get more baked goods out of them. Even if her brownies are to die for.”

“They really are.” The hem of Eliza’s shirt was apparently extremely interesting if the way she wouldn’t stop staring at it meant anything. After a moment she sighed and looked up. “I thought- there’s something off there and if it isn’t you- Have you-”

Ah. Eliza thought Angelica had been putting cheering charms or something in the baked goods. Thankfully, she had a perfectly honest explanation for that. “Noticed that she’s a kitchen witch?”

“It would explain a lot.” Eliza relaxed a notch, perching on the arm of Angelica’s chair. “Have you talked to her about it? About us?”

No. Angelica hadn’t. Unfortunately, she couldn’t talk about herself without outing all three of them, and bringing up Maria’s powers without proving that it didn’t bother her- well. It hadn’t seemed like the right move. There was a reason why magical folks hid in the shadows and tried to pass themselves off as normal, if they weren’t seen then they didn’t have to worry about a fuss.

* * *

In Angelica’s mind, now that Eliza knew that Maria was a kitchen witch- it would be smooth sailing. The seeds had been sewn and with their shared history put out into the open they would have even more of a reason to see each other.

They were far too compatible to need much more than that. The relationship would grow organically so long as it was allowed.

Except when Angelica whisked into the bakery on Tuesday, Maria wasn’t behind the counter with her usual smile. Instead, there was an awkward teenager behind the cash register, looking out of place with the cutesy decor.

Unsure of what to do, Angelica stopped just inside the door. “Is Maria here?”

The teenager referenced with his chin toward a door in the back. Hopefully, Maria had told him it was okay to send people to her office, because either way, Angelica was going to check on her.

Felt a wave of relief when Maria awkwardly reassured her that she was fine. “The bakery is doing a bit better, though it was about time I hired some help? That way I can get the paperwork done while I’m here instead of dragging it home with me.”

“I bet Susie is happy for that.” Angelica knew she always loved it when her parents were home more. “Though, I hope she’ll give you some time to yourself too. You’ve worked so hard for this and you deserve a rest.”

It’d been a benign statement, but Maria’s laugh had an anxious edge to it. “Not sure how much time alone would be good for me. At least work keeps me from doing anything stupid.”

“Maria?” When the baker looked up at her, Angelica rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. “Is there anything I can do to help? You sound stressed.”

“I just-” It was tempting to reassure Maria that she could talk to her, but Angelica didn’t want to push. Wanted to give Maria room to figure out what she needed to say. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve had free time on my hands. And part of me wants to try the dating scene but what if- what if they don’t like Susie? What if Susie doesn’t want me dating anyone?”

Oh.

Angelica couldn’t figure out how to feel. On one hand, it sounded like maybe- just maybe- Maria was thinking about dating. Possibly a specific someone. Like Angelica’s sister. On the other hand, there was clearly a lot of anxiety there and Angelica didn’t want to give bad advice on the offhand that it might push Maria in Eliza’s direction.

“Anyone who doesn’t like Susie isn’t worth your time-” That felt solid because it was true whether Maria was thinking of Eliza or going out to a club- “Your little girl is adorable, and they should be able to appreciate that. And I don’t think that Susie would want you to give up on love just because of her. You can be a good parent and a good girlfriend all at the same time.”

If Maria didn’t stop gnawing on her bottom lip, her lipstick was going to smear. But telling her that felt inappropriate. “Maria, I know I’ve only known you for a few months, but you go out of your way to make everyone around you happier. You deserve a little happiness yourself. I promise.”

If that happiness came in the form of Eliza? Well, even better. But Angelica meant it either way.

* * *

 

“You know-” Peggy rolled her shoulders as she said it, taking a moment to stretch- “Eliza is going to out us because of this crush. Are you sure you want that?”

With anyone other than Maria? Probably not. But even if Maria wasn’t a kitchen witch, the woman had proven to be trustworthy in Angelica’s mind. “It would be a bit hypocritical if she had an issue with us being Fae.”

Honestly, it wasn’t something Angelica wanted to put too much thought into. Grabbed her water bottle off of the counter instead, draining it so that she could flop across the couch. The fact that she’d been a professional dancer, that she still danced four days a week- all of that had meant nothing when she was faced with Peggy’s pace while running through the park.

But it’d also felt good to do something like this for once. Sure, she’d been Peggy’s second choice after Eliza bailed on her, but it was nice to do something other than pamper herself with her sister. Despite the fact that she had the most physically taxing job of them all, her childhood reputation of being a princess had carried on.

“So long as you’re prepared-” Peggy joined her in the living room, sprawling in the armchair across from the couch- “What’s your next step, anyway?”

“I was thinking about inviting Maria to come see the showcase?” Would need to do that soon, if she wanted Maria to have enough time to really make a decision. “If not for Eliza, just to reassure Maria that she’s more than just a baker to us. Even if they don’t start dating, I’d hope that we could all be friends.”

“I’m down to be friends with anyone who can bake a pie like that.” At Angelica’s dirty look, Peggy laughed, sticking out her tongue. “Okay, okay, I’d be friends with Maria even if she never stepped into a kitchen again. But come on- you can’t deny that it is one of the perks. Think of all the people you could bribe with treats like that.”

Actually, now that Peggy mentioned it, Angelica had an idea.

* * *

Maria set the boxes on the counter, counting them under her breath. “Alright. Five boxes of donuts. Are you sure you need that many?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure if it will be enough.” Though, she really hoped it would be. The last thing she wanted was to have gotten up early for nothing. “I’m praying that these will be reward enough that the kids will behave. I’ve been trying the stick for months, so here’s to the carrot.”

It felt good to hear Maria’s laugh, even if it was accompanied by an incredulous shake of the woman’s head.

Angelica didn’t exactly need to defend herself from Maria’s disbelief, but she couldn’t resist throwing it out there, either. “You should have seen the things we could convince Eliza to do as a kid with peach cobbler. If my kids like donuts even half as much as she loved that? Then they’ll be angels today.”

“If they don’t do the trick, you let me know and I’ll whip you up something special, alright?”

“Will do.” And then, because she wasn’t sure if she would remember in the afternoon. “Also, I was curious if you might be interested in joining us for our showcase? The kids have been working extra hard, and I’m sure Susie would enjoy it.”

The way that Maria brightened at the offer was all the answer that Angelica needed.

* * *

The front door had barely shut before Peggy turned on her. “You set that up, didn’t you?”

  
Considering Peggy was the only one left, Angelica didn’t stop to talk, just kept moving toward the bedroom. She’d been in rehearsals for most of the afternoon and then the showcase had been a testament to how many times Angelica could watch a kid miss their mark without having a public meltdown. She’d had to remind herself more than once that they looked wonderful to the crowd, that their parents would be so proud of how far they’d come.

Still, sometimes it was hard to shake the perfectionism of her own dancing days.

Not that it dulled her delight in the evening any. “I almost wish I had, that was absolutely adorable.”

The fact that Maria had not only been listening but had done something with the knowledge of Eliza’s favorite dessert- that she’d brought it to the performance for all of them to enjoy afterward- it was really, all too perfect. Angelica couldn’t have planned for such an adorable moment as when Maria offered Eliza a bite before the show started. Just to tide her over, of course.

Eliza being determined that they needed to take Susie to go the science museum to see the astronomy exhibit? That hadn’t been part of Angelica’s plan either. Just proof that they could fit together. That Eliza working with kids all day didn’t mean that she didn’t want to interact with one afterward.

Now, the question was whether or not Maria saw it that way.

* * *

 

“So,” Maria’s voice was light as she took a seat at the table. “Should I avoid serving you anything with salted caramel?”

Salted caramel.

If it weren’t for the risk of listening ears, Angelica would call her out for being insensitive to the Fae plight. Or some other over dramatic statement, just to see what Maria’s reaction would be. Instead, she wrinkled her nose in her friend’s direction. “I think I’d be okay. Especially if you were the one baking it. After all, you do have a special touch.”

It felt strange having it all out there. Angelica was Fae, Maria was a witch and now they both knew. Knew that the other party was aware, too.

Despite Angelica’s earlier insistence that she would be fine with Maria knowing, it still made her feel- well, vulnerable. Other than family and her own girlfriend, nobody else had any reason to know.

Maybe it was that feeling of uneasy freeness that made her just go for it. Maybe it was the heart decals on the window, reminding Angelica of what day was coming up. Either way, with everything out there regarding who they were, maybe it was time to be completely open about what she was hoping to happen too.

Semi ignored Maria’s follow up joke to pursue her own agenda. “Eliza’s favorite flowers are sunflowers, by the way.”

Maria blinked. Once. Twice. Opened and closed her mouth.

“I’m just saying-” Angelica’s heart was going miles a minute, as if this was her love life she was throwing into the open, not her sister’s- “If you wanted to say, get her something so that you could ask her on a date soon? Sunflowers. Chocolate covered oranges and pineapples also wouldn’t go amiss.”

* * *

When was the last time that Angelica had helped her sister prepare for a date? High school?

And yet here she was, laid across Eliza’s bed while she fretted over what to wear. Didn’t want to give Maria the wrong impression about what kind of person she was by showing up dressed to the nines- after all, Eliza wasn’t like Angelica. Didn’t actually enjoy wearing makeup or skirts that often but she also didn’t want to show up underdressed and make a fool of herself.

“Eliza, sweetie, you’ll look adorable no matter what you wear.” A comment about that being the benefit of being Fae was on the tip of her tongue, but Angelica stopped herself short. No need to possibly brush up against the Alex fiasco. No, Angelica was going to do everything in her power to make sure that this went well. “But if you really want my opinion? The blue dress will look gorgeous on you. I don’t think Maria will expect you to dress up all the time, but being Valentine's day and your first date? It might be nice.”

“You don’t think I’ll look silly?”

Oh, dating anxiety, how Angelica did not miss those days at all. “I think Maria already knows what you look like. The first time she saw you? You probably had glue in your hair and paint on your face.”

That seemed to be the key. Reminding Eliza that they knew each other, that this wasn’t some blind date. So Angelica aimed at that familiarity again. “You could also wear a nice blouse and slacks if that makes you feel better? Didn’t she say that she really liked the button down you wore to the showcase?”

Eventually, Eliza disappeared back into her closet. Came back out wearing a blue skirt that fell just above her knees and a white blouse with a modest neckline. A little more feminine than Angelica would have expected her to change into, but lovely all the same. “Aren’t you just a darling?”

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Angelica pushed herself off the bed, reaching out to take Eliza’s hands lightly, preventing them from fussing anymore. “You look perfect and you are going to be late if you try and change again. Okay?”

Eliza took a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, okay. You’re right. Out the door.”

It was only after Eliza had already left that it occurred to Angelica that she should have snapped a picture for prosperity's’ sake. After all, how many times did a girl get to help her sister get ready for a first date?

* * *

From the other side of the screen, Maria waved. _”So I saw you posted about the showcase the other day. How are the brats?”_

“So much better. With the help of Maria, they’re practically whole new children.” Well, that was stretching the truth a little bit, but Angelica no longer feared Tuesdays and that was enough for her.

 _”Speaking of your little baker,”_ Maria sing-songed. _”How is operation Get Eliza A Date going?”_

Angelica grinned, waggling her eyebrows. “Considering that the bakery was closed yesterday and Eliza’s place was warded with salt, I’d say pretty good.”

_”You must be so proud of yourself.”_

Angelica was. She really, really was.


End file.
